Malediction
by MidnightAmant
Summary: Astoria Malfoy starts to fall ill in 2008, right around the ten year anniversary of the Wizarding War. Watch Astoria as she navigates the land mines and pitfalls of her illness as well as being a wife, mother, and daughter during such a difficult situation. Triggers for terminal illness. Potential character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aaaaannnddd I'm back! So this takes place right after my other fanfic, A Difficult Endeavour. You don't need to read it to read this one (but you should read it anyway, because it would be great if you did!) but basically Draco was in therapy and Astoria came to observe, but it came out that she was sick near the end of the session. Then they end up here when the session ends. Enjoy!**

 **Malediction**

 **Summary:** Astoria Malfoy starts to fall ill in 2008, right around the ten year anniversary of the Wizarding War. Watch Astoria as she navigates the land mines and pitfalls of her illness as well as being a wife, mother, and daughter during such a difficult situation.

 ** _Characters and events may be AU/OOC._**

 **mal·e·dic·tion (maləˈdikSHən) _noun._**

 **A magical word or phrase uttered with the intention of bringing about evil or destruction; a curse.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Llewellyn Argon Greengrass - deceased age 110_

 _Jorin Halcyon Greengrass - deceased age 37_

 _Arabella Isabella Greengrass - deceased age 14_

 _Stephen Victor Greengrass - deceased age 68_

 _Tomlin Bacchus Greengrass - deceased age 25_

Astoria looked at the list in front of her with a growing dread that latched itself onto her chest cavity and made breathing suddenly very difficult. After the fated therapy session where Astoria had told her husband she was ill, she'd headed to her family home instead of to Malfoy Manor, where she'd told Draco she'd be.

She needed some time. To do what, exactly, she didn't know, but her mind had been screaming for it. She crossed her legs and glanced down at her ankle, immediately spying the curse's progress. Darkened veins, spreading out along her foot like ribbon on gift wrap.

Except this wasn't a gift.

It was a death sentence with no clear end date.

Astoria was brought out of her maudlin musings by an anxious voice ringing out stridently from downstairs.

"Please tell me Astoria came here, Isabel!"

"What is wrong, dear Draco?" Her mother's voice called from a short distance away; her mother had clearly been in the study.

"Just please tell me. Is she here?"

"Why, yes darling. She's in her room. Are you sure there's-"

"It's fine. Really. I just need to speak with my wife." His voice was right outside her door as he attempted to reassure her mother. But when it came to her family, if something was wrong, Isabel was like a dog with a bone.

"My boy, you will tell me right this minute-"

"Mother, it's fine." Astoria opened her door and stuck her head out into the hallway. She'd said nothing to her mother yet about her 'illness', and she did not want to reveal it now. Isabel turned to her daughter, eyes narrowed; Astoria resisted the strong urge to squirm.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Mother. Please leave us be. Draco, love, come in please." Astoria heard her mother's footsteps fade back into the study just as Draco shut the door, closing then in together. She faced her husband, and nearly winced at the sight in front of her. His hair was ruffled and stuck out in places, as though he'd run his hands through it in frustration; his eyes were still red from the tears he'd shed at the therapy session; his face was drawn and pale, like he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days. She waved her wand and a silencing spell blanketed the room. Draco started pacing.

"I cannot believe - you tell me you're sick - with the same thing that's killed countless members of your family-"

"Well, actually, it's just been five." Astoria murmured. Draco stopped, gaped at her, then shook his head and resumed his pacing.

"Oh yes, like 'only five' is so bloody better - and then you say you're going to meet me at home and you're not there. Why?" Draco, obviously having run out of steam, slumped into the chair that sat before her desk. Astoria on the other hand, teetered on the edge of the bed, unwilling to relax whilst Draco was so volatile.

"All of the information on the curse is here. I wanted to look at it. Alone, for a little while. That's all, I really didn't mean to alarm you." Draco turned his head to look at the various pieces of parchment in different stages of wear strewn over the bed.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"May I see?"

"Go ahead." Draco hesitantly sat beside her and reached behind himself to grab a thick sheaf of parchment. His eyes flew across the page, quickly absorbing the information. Astoria rested her head on his shoulder and he tested his cheek on the top of her head as he read.

"There's no pattern to this: men, women, and children. The sick, the healthy. It doesn't discriminate." Draco murmured half to himself.

"Don't you think I know that, Draco? That's what I've been doing since I've came here. Look, Draco, I didn't mean to give you the run-around, I really didn't. But I just…." Astoria trailed off and flung her hands up to encompass her bed and all the parchment swamping it.

"You needed to do this first." Draco murmured, still reading.

"Yes."

"I overreacted. I was just worried. I didn't know where you'd go. We really haven't been separate from one another apart from the mandatory days whilst we were courting and engaged."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, I wasn't telling you to get an apology. It's not necessary. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I was just explaining. And you know what?" Draco moved so he knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and squeezed.

"What?"

"I'm going to find a cure."

"What? No, Draco there isn't-"

"The last death was over six decades ago. Things have changed since then. I am going to try. Let me do this for you." Astoria looked into the eyes of her husband and saw nothing but love and determination. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay. We do this together."

 **A/N: What did you think? I won't be updating this one so regularly at the moment as I'm slowly but surely working on GTKTG. But I needed to get this out there because it was in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – 30 June, 2008**

Astoria hated coming to Hogwarts on this specific day every year. She'd come every year for ten years, hated it every time for ten years.

Now it was number eleven. Astoria walked hand in hand with Draco, Scorpius balanced on her hip, as they walked from the Great Hall to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As prominent donors to the school, they'd been required to come early and speak with the professors, fellow donors, and the press. They'd come by special portkey, which was nice. She did not want to have to spend hours on a train. Be too much like going to school again. Especially with who the other donors were. As if the whole thing weren't awkward enough, she had to associate with the Potters and the Weasleys once more. She prayed that the press wouldn't pick up on how stilted they all were with one another, because there wasn't really any cause for it as the therapy had been kept under wraps. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

It all left a bad taste in her mouth. That they would combine the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort with the anniversary of Dumbledore's death. It became a whole event.

Astoria understood the logistics, however. Dumbledore died eleven years ago, the defeat of Voldemort was ten years ago, and the rebuild of Hogwarts nine years ago. All around the same time. It was too much of a security risk to have such large groups of people here several days within a month for anniversaries. Even if the school was already closed for the summer.

It just seemed disrespectful to the dead. It diminished the severity of the loss, in her opinion.

Some feet away, the Weasleys and the Potters also walked down the path to the forest. They drifted ever closer together as the path roughened, sticking to the well-traveled section considering Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria were all holding their own children. Hermione gave Astoria a sideways look as Ron took Rose from her, freeing her up to walk unimpeded: considering how much she was showing, Hermione was some months along.

"You okay, Astoria?" Hermione, ever concerned even through the awkwardness, had noticed how exhausted Astoria had seemed whilst meeting the press earlier. Hermione felt compelled to speak to her, whether her attentions were wanted or not.

"Fine thanks, Hermione." Astoria seamlessly handed Scorpius off to Draco as the trail to the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest grew steep. It quickly evened out and suddenly they were looking at the white coffin that was the Headmaster's permanent resting place. Astoria stopped, staring at the coffin and all the people gathered in front of it. Harry and Ginny, who had trailed behind with their kids, had to shift quickly to avoid a collision course. Draco paused a few steps ahead of her and turned back, noticing that she wasn't beside him.

"Love? What is it?" Astoria noticed absently that his eyes roamed her body, but not in any sexual way; he was looking for any sign that the curse had worsened.

"I'm fine, go on ahead." Astoria murmured, eyes still locked on the death box.

"Astoria?"

"I just need a minute. Please."

"I'll go get our seats. We're going to save a seat for mummy, aren't we Scorpius?"

"Yess, Dahdee." Scorpius smiled at his father as he was carried away. Astoria moved to the side so she wasn't in anyone's way, and sat down on the grass.

Was this what it was going to be like? People filing to her gravestone every year to lay flowers, say a few words? The… imminence of her own death filled her mind and constricted her chest. She didn't want this for herself. Not the gravestone, no eulogy, nothing. She wanted to be burned to ashes and the wind to carry her away. Not to be preserved in a box for people to gawk at and have to maintain; she could see how the coffin shined, nearly luminous in the wake of the sunlight that glinted across the Great Lake. She didn't know whether the coffin had magical spells maintaining the cleanliness of it or whether someone came to maintain it. She shook her head, trying to focus so she could join her family in the sea of seats. She stood, knowing that she was garnering too much attention where she was. She swiped her fingers just underneath her eyes as she made it to where Draco was seated, near the back. She lifted Scorpius out of the seat and sat him in her lap as she sat down herself.

"Thank you for saving me a seat, buddy." She whispered to her son, kissing his cheek. She could see his own cheeks bunch up as he gave a wide smile.

"We'come, mummeee." They all watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, took to the podium that was set to the right and slightly in front of the coffin. Astoria glanced around at the crowd, ignoring the current Minister's speech about "rising from the ashes". It was all it ever seemed to be every year; variations on a very contrived topic. She hugged her son close as the saddened and ruminative faces overwhelmed her. Even the Minister himself, eleven years later, spoke with the voice roughened by grief. Grief for the people he'd lost in the war. Grief for the great man who'd risked his life so many more people could live. Tears fell silently down her cheeks and rested her chin on the fine hairs on her son's head. Draco's warm and comforting hand fell upon her back and rubbed in slow circles. It did nothing, though, to stop the thoughts from flowing through her head.

She was going to die before she'd lived a full life.

Her husband and son would feel just as Kingsley does now. She couldn't bear that.

She was going to leave so many people behind….

* * *

Astoria, so caught up in her thoughts, failed to notice when the ceremony had concluded. Most of he seats were empty when Draco put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to look at him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It's over, Astoria. We can go home now." Astoria stood, the comforting weight of her son in her arms. They made quick work of getting home; Narcissa met them just outside the wards of the Manor. They'd started living there again since Astoria had become ill.

"Hi darlings." Narcissa spread her arms wide and welcomed them all in her arms. Cheek kisses were given all around and then she led them inside. Narcissa took Scorpius from Astoria once they were in the foyer.

"After all of that my lovely grandson must be famished. I'll take him into the dining room for a little while. How does that sound Scorpius?"

"Gamma." Scorpius gave her a very wide smile at the question.

"Well then, I suppose that is settled." Narcissa sent the couple a look and took Scorpius into the dining room. Astoria went upstairs, not saying a word as she went into their room and stripped herself of her mourning robes. Wearing nothing but the shift that went underneath all the traditional clothing, she slid into bed and covered herself. She felt the bed shift as it accepted Draco's weight beside her.

"I feel… hollow." Astoria murmured. Draco rested his hand on her hip and pressed his mouth to the back of her head.

"Seeing Dumbledore's coffin must have been overwhelming, considering how the curse works." Draco spoke just as softly back. He heard a jingle and looked over Astoria's body to see her looking at the charm bracelet he'd gotten her whilst they were courting. A delicate silver chain wrapped around her wrist, on which a few charms rested. A piece of parchment, a ferret, and a flower. There were also two charms that were bulbs full of a reddish brownish liquid: Essence of Dittany. Both bulbs were still attached, still full to bursting with that liquid, seven years later.

"Ironic, isn't it. What ails me is something that your potions can't fix."

"We will find a cure, Astoria."

"We can try." Astoria took off the charm bracelet and rested it on the bedside table as she did every night.

"We will." Draco pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Astoria sighed and settled down in the bed even more.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Draco."

"Dinner is going to be in an hour." He reminded her. He got another sigh in response.

"I feel rather exhausted. I'll eat in the morning." She covered herself further with the sheets. Draco's hand left her hip and she heard him curse softly. His weight left the bed and she heard their bedroom door open and close.

Tears fell from her eyes again, unbidden. She didn't stop them, though. She let the sadness she felt carry her into sleep.

 **A/N: Here's another chapter! As you can probably tell, this is going to be angsty and sad. I will try my best to put in some happy moments though, I swear.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Manitou2422:** I am glad you're following/liking all my stories! You're awesome :D I always try for well written. If I've managed that, I'm happy.

 **Emeroni:** Hey girl! I'm so glad you like my Drastoria. Also, I saw your answer to my ship question over on your review of ADE. I might have something in store for you soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – 20 August 2008**

She was awake.

For the third night in a row, sleep had claimed her but only for a time.

Each night she had woken up in a cold sweat, using the faint light from the ensuite to scan her body. To make sure the curse hadn't spread like it had in her dreams like wildfire; dangerous, hungry, it had burned through her healthy blood and caused unbearable pain just before her body gave out. Not her voice, though. She'd just kept screaming and crying and begging for someone, anyone to help her, but there had been no one. She'd been alone in her final moments.

She listened to the reassuring sounds of her husband sleeping soundly next to her, his breathing deep and even.

Was he dreaming? What about? He was quite prone to nightmares but it seemed like this night his brain had decided to give him a reprieve.

She wished hers could be so kind.

It had been months since she'd told Draco, months since he'd been trying - without success - to find a cure. She could see the toll that it was taking on him already, and so she was glad that his subconscious wasn't giving him a bad time on top of that. The curse hadn't even spread from her damned ankle yet.

Yet. She hated that word. So anticipatory, but so final. Preordained. Fated.

She quietly got out of bed and walked to the adjoining room. Being only two, Scorpius was still in a crib, and she could see that he was sleeping soundly too. She rested her arms on the high walls surrounding the crib and just watched her son's chest and belly gently rise and fall. She envied the abandon with which his arms and legs were flung out from him as the ease with which sleep had claimed him. If only she had been so lucky.

What was he dreaming about? Khione tumbling over him as she had earlier on in the day, causing him to laugh with delight; or was it Merfolk and Grindelows swimming together in harmony? Maybe there wasn't even a dream to be had in that young mind of his tonight. She ghosted a hand over the fuzz of the hair that was going to resemble his father's, and Scorpius let out a huge sigh.

"Astoria?" Draco's voice, rough with the last vestiges of sleep, speared the calm silence of the room. Astoria spun around and had to use the rail for support, otherwise she would have fallen.

"Merlin, you scared me! Go back to sleep, Draco." She whispered, trying not to make too much noise. Instead of retreating, Draco joined her at the crib so they both looked at their son. Draco draped an arm across her lower back and brought her in close. Astoria sighed at the feel of his body, still warm from the bed, fitting beside hers, a comfort.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Draco phrased it as a question, but he knew; he could always feel every shift of the bed, even in sleep, and her leaving their bed had awoken him, as it always did.

"I haven't, no."

"Bad dreams?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about them now, though, alright? Scorpius looks so peaceful."

"Maybe keep a dream journal…" Draco mused.

"Pardon?"

"Write down your dreams. I wrote down how I felt after my therapy sessions. It felt silly, but it helped so much."

"It's always the same one; it won't matter if I write it down."

"Write it down once, then. Write down how it makes you feel. Maybe you'll feel better if you just… get it out there. You don't have to talk to me about it, there's no pressure, but you know I'm here for you." Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Astoria wrapped both of her arms more firmly around him. Draco led her out of Scorpius' room and back into their own. They sat at the foot of the bed before Astoria said anything further.

"Thank you. I know. You've been amazing with this, Draco."

"You do know you need to tell your parents, right? It's been almost half a year since the curse has taken hold."

"I will. It's just… you and your mother have not made a big deal over it. I don't mean that you're not concerned, I know you are. But you aren't… you don't look ruffled and you're not acting dramatically. Watch, when I do tell my parents, father will storm into the study – loudly – and mother will just start weeping as if I've already died and she's practicing for my funeral. I don't want one, by the way."

"One what?"

"A funeral."

"How-why-what? Why not?"

"I decided when we were at the memorial back in June. It just felt so… contrived. A performance. There was genuine grief there, but it just all seemed to fake. I don't want that for me. Just our families, and you spreading my ashes at the Château in France. That's all I want. A grave marker if necessary. Draco?" She murmured, when Draco said nothing for a time.

"I can't believe you've thought about this." Draco murmured. He swiped under his eyes.

"I have to, Draco. Neither of us has any idea how quickly or slowly this thing will progress. We need to be prepared. So I wrote a will, which I will amend when and if necessary." Draco flopped back onto the bed, and covered his face with his hands.

"Can we just not talk about this, please. I-I can't, love." Astoria clued in right away that Draco was feeling emotional. Any time he covered his face like that, he was fighting tears or some emotion of some kind that he wanted to hide from her. She lay beside him on her side and rested her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. But you know how I am. It's the party planner in me. Need to be prepared for every eventuality." Astoria chuckled. Draco's arms fell away from his face and the look he sent her was dark.

"This is not another one of your parties, Astoria. I do not appreciate you making that comparison."

"Okay, okay. Lips are sealed." Astoria made the motions over her mouth. Draco grasped her hand afterwards and pulled her up higher onto the bed with him. He gathered her close and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Let's try and sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Astoria."

"I love you, Draco."

 **A/N: So I posted early. These chapters are just coming! I am halfway finished chapter 17 of GTKTG so it should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - 11 September 2008**

Astoria and Draco halted in front of the solid oak door as Draco noticed Astoria's breathing quicken due to nerves.

"Draco, I don't know if I can do this." Astoria murmured.

"We'll do this together." Draco wrapped an arm around his wife's slender waist as he opened the door and stepped through the entrance. Hermes was at the door, as was the elf's usual post, and if possible he stood even straighter, at attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy is being arrived, master and mistress!" Hermes squeaked, and the raised voice bounced off the vaulted ceilings. Members of the family, including Marcus, filed downstairs until all were present. Hugs, cheek kisses, and back slaps went all around.

"Where is dear Scorpius?" Isabel asked.

"We have an announcement – this isn't merely a social visit, so my mother is looking after Scorpius." Draco said. Isabel looked between the couple before settling her gaze level with Astoria's abdomen.

"Astoria…?"

"No. It's not that. Quite the opposite, actually. I… the malediction. I have the malediction." Astoria finished. Silence met her words for a moment, but Victor broke it.

"The blood curse has befallen you?"

"Yes, father." His features shut down. His eyes closed and his head canted down toward his feet as he drew a shaking breath. Astoria watched as he withdrew mentally and also physically as he turned and went back upstairs to his study. The only sign that he was emotionally distressed was the booming sound of the study door being thrown shut.

"When did it start?" Isabel's tremulous voice reached the couple's ears.

"April." Astoria returned, voice strained.

"Oh Merlin! Dear, why didn't you say anything to us?" Tears were spilling down her cheeks with abandonment. She reached out a hand and it ghosted across Astoria's shoulder before settling back to clasping her hands against her chest.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Astoria moved back into Draco's arm around her waist

"Even I didn't find out right away." Draco said, attempting to make the matriarch feel better. The woman scoffed.

"Of course not. We're her family, boy-"

"Do not finish that sentence, mother. He is as much my family now as you are; I took his name, and happily. I'm a Malfoy now, not a Greengrass."

"At least I'm trying to find a cure for what ails her." Draco muttered. Isabel laughed hysterically.

"Oh you foolish, foolish boy. You're chasing ghosts. There is no cure. You cannot save her."

"The last instance of someone being affected by the curse was over a century ago. Do you know how many advancements there have been in healing and potion making since then? How dare you behave so defeated? You should be fighting for your daughter's life, not be resigned to her death! You should be wanting to find a cure as much as I do! What's wrong with you?" Draco manoeuvred Astoria slightly behind him, but still kept his arm around her as she seemed dazed at her mother's behaviour.

"How dare I? No one's been able to find a cure since the early fourteenth century, what's deluded you into thinking you can find one now? Fancy playing Merlin, boy? Well, I'll-" At this point, Marcus stepped in between Draco and Isabel.

"Enough! That's enough, from both of you. Ma'am, if you could please join Victor in his study? He seemed quite upset. Daph?" Daphne hurried forward at his summons and put an arm around her sister, who didn't respond.

"On it. Astoria honey, let's go into the lounge. Draco?"

"With her. Always." Draco said in reply, shooting a glare at his mother-in-law's retreating back. He steered Astoria into the lounge and to the couch, where he pressed on her shoulders to make her sit. He knelt before her.

"Astoria?"

"I can't believe she spoke like that." Astoria murmured, staring ahead, hands limp in her lap.

"You know how she is, sister. Melodramatic. You'll be getting an apology letter by owl in a few days, don't worry." Daphne said. Astoria shook her head.

"I won't be accepting it. Draco's right. If her reaction isn't to try and fight for me? Then I don't want to be around her." Astoria reached out and grasped Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry about this, by the way. I wish it had skipped a couple more generations. It had already skipped two. Why not three, or four?" Daphne muttered, taking up to pacing in front of the fireplace. Astoria sighed.

"You know it's unpredictable. That's how it works. I just got the luck of the draw." Draco had transfigured a pillow into a glass and filled it with water.

"Here, drink love. You look pale." Astoria took it gratefully and sipped from it.

"Thank you, Draco." They all turned to the door or the lounge as it opened and Marcus strode through, looking defeated.

"Finally got your mum to go upstairs. You should be clear to go home now."

"Thanks mate." Draco said, holding out a hand that Marcus shook.

"Of course. Astoria, I'm sorry about the curse. Hopefully we can find a cure."

"Hopefully. You guys don't seem that surprised…?"

"I told them a few days after you told me. I wanted them to know in case they had to… run interference."

"I'm sorry. I know that my not wanting people to know made things complicated. But it's just too… dramatic if everyone knows." Marcus scoffed.

"I'll say. Sorry Daph. Your mum will come around. And she was taught that there wasn't a cure for this thing, so I understand where she's coming from. It's awful, she wasn't supportive, I know, but she'll come around once she realises that you're being proactive about it. She just needs to calm down. You two should go, though, while you still can. Don't want her coming back down and yelling again." Astoria stood with Draco's help.

"Thanks. You two are amazing."

"You ever need anything, and I'll be there in no time." Daphne said as she embraced her sister tightly.

"Same for me, Astoria." Marcus said, raising a hand in goodbye. Astoria went over and gave him a hug, too.

"I'd really fancy not meeting your mother on the way out, Astoria. May we leave, please?" Astoria went over to him and they walked out of the lounge, through the foyer, and out the front door. They apparated back to the Manor. Standing on the outskirts of the property, Draco reached for Astoria and drew her into his arms. She sighed.

"I told you so. I wish I had been wrong. But I knew they were going to act that way."

"I'm sorry, Astoria. They'll come around."

"Merlin, I hope so." They clutched at each other for a while, just outside the wards. Stealing a moment, as it were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Tap._

 _Tap tap._

 _Taptaptaptaptap._

"Alright, alright keep your knickers on." Draco grumbled as he got out of bed. The jostling of the mattress woke up Astoria, who yawned widely.

"What is it, babe?" She said around her yawn.

"You got another letter from your Mum, Astoria. She's given you one every day for the last month. Aren't you going to read any of them?" Draco asked, passing the letter to his wife. She took it and tossed it onto the bedside table, where a sizable pile was forming once again.

"No. I'm not going to read them. I'll need much more than just a letter from her." Astoria said dismissively. Draco sighed.

"Look, I know you're doing this in part for my sake, but please don't. You need your Mum, especially now." Draco said. Astoria shook her head fiercely.

"No, I don't need anyone who says that you aren't family. I took your name, for Merlin's sake! She had no right to condescend to you about finding a cure, either. It was all uncalled for and she overstepped. I don't want to be around her, Draco." Astoria slowly got to her feet and stretched her arms to the ceiling.

"Think about Daph and Marcus. Don't ask them to choose - you know your Mum will. You don't want to put them in that position."

"No, I don't but I also can't stand to be in a position where I have to interact with the ignorant cow." Astoria crossed her arms, but whether in anger or warding off the slight chill in the room, Draco could see where she was coming from. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her crossed arms against him. She looked up at him, and seeing the mischief in his eyes, smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco said. Astoria nodded.

"Yes, but if you plan on showing me how much, we're going to be late for my appointment." She warned.

"Oh yes, we go to see Healer Marida today."

"We do. Daph is going to watch Scorpius, since your mother wanted to come. That was nice of her."

"She wants to be there for you. Are you nervous?" Draco asked, looking at his wife. His hands trailed up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"A bit. I just hope she's as optimistic as you are in finding a cure, or at least managing it," Astoria sighed. Draco gave her a quick kiss.

"She is the best at what she does, Tori. She'll be able to give us options, here. She's the chief of magical maladies and ailments, she knows what she's doing. Now get dressed, or we're going to be late," and with that, Draco lightly smacked her on the butt before moving away to get dressed, laughing at Astoria's scandalised expression.

"Draco!"

* * *

"I hate hospitals," Astoria murmured under her breath as they were discreetly led by a secretary into the system of offices on the fourth floor. They stopped at a door that was clearly marked:

HEALER V. MARIDA,

CHIEF OF MAGICAL MALADIES

AND AILMENTS

"Healer Marida? Your eleven o'clock is here," the secretary knocked and poked his head in.

"Bring them in, Sully."

"Sure thing, boss," Sully opened the door wide and gestured inside. Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa trooped inside. Healer Marida stood, a warm but serious smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Matron Malfoy." Healer Marida acknowledged each of them in turn.

"Please, call us by our first names," Astoria insisted.

"Alright then, you may call me Valerie, or Val. Now, Astoria, if you could please tell me if anything has changed physically or mentally since you've noticed the malediction?" At Marida's question, Astoria didn't meet the woman's eyes.

"I'm unsure. What I've felt could be attributed to just the general stress of the everyday, you know? So I don't know if it's directly related to the curse."

"Well, why don't you just tell me what you've noticed and we'll try and figure that out, okay?" When there was no response forthcoming, Draco jumped in.

"She's been sleeping more lately. Like she's really tired," Draco supplied, meeting his wife's glare head on. They had a moment where they stared at one another, and then Astoria sighed and looked at her lap.

"I've been feeling more tired lately. My appetite's been abysmal. I've had headaches, and have even felt faint sometimes. And a week ago, I was cutting vegetables for dinner, and I missed, getting my hand instead. My thumb bled so much, we were considering going to St. Mungo's. It was unsettling," Astoria twisted her hands in her lap. Valerie was writing notes on some parchment.

"Okay. Some of these things – like the thinning of the blood, the tiredness, these are both symptoms of the malediction. In the last two hundred and fifty some odd years, there have been exactly three instances of this sort of thing in the entire world, that's how rare it is. One of these instances was one of your descendants. The other two – well, they lived in places where curses were not dealt with kindly. There were limited journals that I got access to for this, but while these other two cases recorded what was happening to them, they received no kind of assistance," Valerie explained. Astoria looked slightly puzzled.

"What happened to them?"

"They lived in countries that believed that all curses were contagious, were evil, and contaminated the very land they lived on. The people who held the malediction were executed, in order to 'spare' everyone else from being cursed too," Astoria stared at Valerie.

"Merlin's Beard," Astoria murmured, placing a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Yes, it is quite extreme. I'm hoping you'll let me borrow your ancestors' journals so that I may look at them and compare, to see if the pathology is at all similar or just as random as you say it is. The loss of appetite, the headaches, the faint feeling, these all stem from the stress of being ill. So it's as much psychological as it is physical. Being able to compare different instances of this will help us to try and be as proactive as we can, in either managing it or curing it."

"I'm still looking through them, but I should be finished by the end of the week – I can drop them off," Astoria offered. Valerie made a note.

"Leave them with Sully. We will also be as discreet as we can about this. I know that you are all very prominent in the media. I want to assure that if _The Prophet_ gets wind of this at all, it's not coming from my office. We have a very strict confidentiality policy, and my people are loyal to me," Valerie's tone was firm, and she boldly looked at each of them in turn, to make sure that they knew she was being genuine. Astoria sighed with relief, and Draco looked over at her in surprise. He hadn't known that had been such a large concern for Astoria.

"We appreciate that," Narcissa said.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"I am going to bring one of my senior nurses in here to take some blood samples, Astoria, and I'm going to run some tests. Once I have the samples from you, it shouldn't be longer than a half hour wait; there's a room connected to my office that you can use to wait – I'll have Sully bring refreshments, okay?"

"Okay," Astoria murmured. Valerie pressed a button and a young woman with a kind face walked in.

"This is Healer Sumner. She is one of my senior residents here at St. Mungo's. She is going to be part of the small team that is going to be looking after you," Healer Sumner sat down beside Astoria, where Valerie had conjured another chair for her. She held a few vials and her wand aloft.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm going to be taking some blood samples today, alright? I'm going to wave my wand over your vein and you'll feel a pulling sensation; the vials will then fill up one by one. If you feel woozy or faint at all please tell me."

"I will."

"Okay, let's get started then, shall we?" Healer Sumner murmured a few words under her breath, waving her wand over Astoria's vein in her right arm. Blood filled the first vial at a steady rate. Soon enough, the last vial was being filled. With a wave of her wand, the vials were labeled and Healer Sumner slipped them into the pocket of her uniform.

"I'll get these to Testing right away, Healer Marida. Malfoy family," Healer Sumner nodded a quick goodbye and left the room. Valerie tapped a panel on her desk, and one of the bookcases opened outward.

"You can go and wait in there. It's very comfortable. I'll send Sully in momentarily to give you refreshments. Astoria, if you could eat the chocolate he brings you, I'd appreciate it. There's a bed in there for you to lie down as well," Valerie said, as she noted that when the younger woman stood, she swayed on her feet. With her husband's support, they went into the private room and they were closed in. Healer Valerie Marida looked at the assembled chairs, where the Malfoy family had been seated just moments ago, and closed her eyes. She shook her head and heaved a huge sigh.

"C'mon, Val, you can do this. You can help them."

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Draco. This is happening so fast," Astoria's breathing quickened as Draco steered her to the edge of the bed and sat beside her.

"Astoria, honey, you have to calm down. Even breaths, okay?" When his instructions weren't followed in the least, he looked to his mother who was seated at the small table a few paces away. Narcissa came over and sat on Astoria's other side.

"Astoria dear, I doubt you want to pass out. It would be quite embarrassing, I would think. I suggest you do as Draco says before you make a fool of yourself," Narcissa said sternly. Astoria glanced from mother to son, and tried to regulate her breathing. It took some time, but Astoria managed.

"I think I will have that lie down after all," Astoria murmured, fanning herself. Food and drinks appeared at the small table.

"Hold that that thought," Draco said, bounding over to the table and grabbing the chocolate. He came back to the bed and handed it to Astoria. She looked at it, disgusted.

"I don't know if I can stomach that right now."

"It's sweet. You need it after giving so much blood," Draco insisted. Astoria took a few bites, and he saw some colour that he hadn't even known she'd lost return to her cheeks. She finished half and then placed a hand to her stomach.

"If I eat any more I'm going to be sick. I'm going to rest now," Astoria shifted higher up onto the bed and lay down. Narcissa went back to her seat at the table. Draco sat beside Astoria, stroking her hair as she drifted off. Soon enough, the doorway opened outward again, and Valerie was in the doorway.

"The tests are in," she whispered. Narcissa stood.

"You stay with her. I'll go with the doctor," Narcissa whispered to Draco. She left with the doctor and was gone a good ten minutes. When she came back, Astoria roused when she felt Narcissa sit on the bed.

"What did Healer Mar-Valerie say?"

"All the tests show that you're healthy. Your blood pressure is a bit high, but she said that was normal, considering. She is slightly concerned about your white blood cell count, as it is slightly lower than it should be. She wants to keep an eye on that. She wants to try Blood Replenishing potions with you, to see how you react to them. If the curse isn't showing up on blood tests, she figures that maybe she can flush it out, or at least help your white blood cells out. The potions are specialised, as many of the ingredients are steeped or marinated in healing salves and reagents before being mixed in the potion, so they are extra effective. They are being owled to us as we speak, and instructions are going to be attached," Narcissa informed them. Draco's eyes were round with this new knowledge.

"I had no idea you could steep ingredients first and then add them to the potion. That's genius!" Draco exclaimed. Astoria laughed and patted Draco's hand, which rested casually on her hip.

"I love you," Astoria sat up and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek. He smiled at her.

"I love you too."

"Let's go home. I hate hospitals."

"Alright, you lovebirds. Let's get out of here," Narcissa winked at the both of them before getting to her feet and walking out of the room. Draco and Astoria scrambled after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _23 August, 1815_

 _My name is Arabella Greengrass. My father has told me to start writing a journal because I am sick, just as my father is. He says if I write in here, it will help other family that we haven't had yet figure out sooner when they're sick. Our blood is bad. I have black lines on my skin._

 _I am twelve years old. I am so tired. I feel my eyes trying to shut as I write this, but my father says that this is important, so I will do this for him._

 _I haven't been able to attend my lessons for nearly a week now, as I can barely get out of bed. Even now, I am falling asleep at my desk. The black lines on my skin started at my fingers, all of them, and have now reached both my elbows. I wear long sleeves now, even when it is hot, in case we have callers to the house._

 _Father is worried. I can see it. He speaks with the Healer every week, and every time he is sad afterward. I don't think the Healer can make us better, and that scares me._

* * *

 _2 September, 1815_

 _This is the journal of Jorin Halcyon Greengrass, and I confirm that I wrote the following when I was of sound mind and body._

 _My daughter, Arabella, is now the third recorded case of this curse that ails the Greengrass family._

 _I am devastated. She is my daughter, my life and my blood. Danica is beside herself with grief. Arabella is a sweet girl who has never wronged anyone in her short life. What did she do to have this curse befall her?_

 _It is crucial now more than ever that we stay in contact with our Healer. He is far from optimistic on the matter of curing, or even managing, our malediction. But we have to try, we must. We didn't even know she was ill; she'd been tired lately, very tired. But her cousins had been over for the last week so Danica and I had just assumed she was tired from all the excitement._

 _Then the blackness entered her veins, and we knew._

 _We knew she had the malediction. This terrible curse had befallen our family nearly five centuries ago. I don't know why, or how it was done. Records have been poorly kept, but for nearly every generation since the fourteenth century, one Greengrass per generation has had the sickness._

 _There is no cure. At least not yet. I, at least, am hopeful._

* * *

 _15 April 1816_

 _It's getting worse. I sleep most days now. When I am awake, I have a horrible cough, and blood comes up with it. My veins are black up to my shoulders now, and the veins in my legs from ankle to knee are also black. It's hard to walk, because I'm so weak._

 _My father's health hasn't gotten worse, and I am grateful for that. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It's awful. Mother cries a lot. Our Healer still leaves our house every week with a sad look on his face, and father's is even sadder. I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago, and hit my head, scraping it on the stairs. It bled so much I fell unconscious from all the blood I lost. Even pricking my finger on a thorn from pruning and watering my roses caused my finger to bleed for quite some time before it stopped._

* * *

 _8 July, 1817_

 _This is the journal of Jorin Halcyon Greengrass, and I confirm that I wrote the following when I was of sound mind and body._

 _I can barely shore up the energy to even write this entry, but I must. This will be a trove of knowledge for Greengrasses to come, as we haven't found a cure. It'll be the task of our future generations to try and figure one out. Hopefully my brother, Stephen, and his wife, Valentia, have many children and it doesn't just stop with us._

 _Whilst my dear Arabella was ill, my illness seemed to halt, as if two of us couldn't be so terribly ill at the same time. Arabella has gotten worse, and I think she is nearing the end for herself, because I have relapsed. I have started getting nosebleeds, and massive headaches. They take much of my energy from me. The darkness in my veins has started to spread again, after a couple of years of dormancy. All of these things now make me worry that Arabella's time is near._

 _I don't know what to do. Danica and I have stopped speaking. She retreats to the guest room now when it is time for sleep. I think she suspects, as I do, what my worsening condition after a two year reprieve means. She can't stand to be around me, and I don't blame her._

 _I am an omen of bad things to come._

* * *

 _26 July, 1817_

 _I am scared._

 _My body is failing. I use to just cough up blood, but it has gotten worse. Now I am sick, and expel large amounts of blood from my mouth instead of the food I eat. Which, lately, hasn't been much. I have not have the appetite for any food._

 _Father has begun to get very sick again. Which is odd, since his illness hasn't gotten any worse for nearly two years now. When I got sick._

 _Oh, Merlin, no. This is the end for me, isn't it? I'm dying. I sleep for days now, my eyes are red where the whites should be. Nearly all my veins are black except for the ones around my neck. I can't walk anymore, and have to be carried to the bath, to the dining table, anywhere I go. Father jokes that I should be happy I'm still young so he can do this. How can he joke about this? I am not happy. I am far from happy._

 _This isn't fair! I shouldn't be meeting my end like this! I'm fourteen years old. I should be concentrating on suitors, on my lessons, anything else. Not the fact that I'm dying. My friends have owled me, have come to my door. I've turned them all away, I've had to. I can't stand for them to see my like this._

 _But now I'm alone. All-_

"Oh, Merlin," Astoria gasped, looking at the page she had before her. Draco looked over at her in concern from across the study. They each had their desks in the room that they considered 'theirs' and so they were reading journal entries from those desks.

"What is it, Astoria?" Draco got up and walked over to his wife, leaning over her shoulder. He winced and slammed the journal shut, nearly trapping Astoria's hands in the process. Astoria had turned the page to read what was next, but there was only blood, copiously dotting the page, as if she had suffered from a nosebleed.

"She threw up blood, sometimes. Let me-" Astoria turned to the other journal.

 _3 February, 1820_

 _This is the journal of Jorin Halcyon Greengrass._

 _I am nearing the end. The nosebleeds have turned into bleeding from nearly every orifice I possess. I trailed blood wherever I went, much to Danica's ever-growing dismay. I regurgitate blood in alarming amounts. I have stopped eating, because my body just cannot process it. My veins are all black now. My skin is a pallid colour. I don't dare go outside, lest I be thought contagious. I can't even leave my marriage bed, now. I do not have the strength, so forgive me for my penmanship._

 _Our Healer has started ignoring my summons._

 _There is no cure for me. I look like the devil himself, red in my eyes where the whites should be. When it first happened, my wife screamed. Danica, who has always been the strength of the family, screamed and fled from our room. It crushed me. She did come back though, and she takes care of me, but it's not the same. I think if she could, if the guilt were not so strong in her, she would leave. I wouldn't blame her. In fact, I've debated telling her to go stay with her sister, but she refuses to listen._

 _A small part of me is relieved at that. That I will not be alone. I think that-_

Blood was splashed over the rest of the page, even seeped right through. There were etchings in the blood, as if even in the throes of an episode, Jorin was determined to document what was happening:

 _Choking on blood…nose, mouth._

 _Can't breathe, can't move._

 _Sight leaving. Darkness coming._

Tears flowed down Astoria's cheeks as she stared at the words of a dying man. Draco shut this journal too, and wrapped his arms around Astoria's shoulder from behind in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. He rubbed her back and arms, trying to soothe the trembling that seemed to have dug into her very bones.

"Let's stop this, love."

"But I said I would send them-" Draco shushed her, interrupting her thought.

"We can make copies of them and send her those. I don't want you reading anymore of these tonight, okay? I don't want to, either," Draco couldn't suppress a shudder of his own.

"What was Llewellyn's like? Stephen's?"

"Much the same as the ones you read, though I didn't finish. Just, forget about it for now, alright? Come take a walk with me in the garden. You love the garden. Please," Draco pulled her to her feet and she swayed for a moment, dazed.

"Is that going to be my life now? The tiredness, the vomiting blood, the isolation and fear that people are going to look at me and see someone contagious? What did I ever do to deserve this? What, Draco?" Astoria demanded. Her hands slapped against Draco's chest as she heaved in great breaths to try and keep her composure. Draco wrapped his arms around her and tucked her in against him.

"It's a curse, Astoria. You never did anything wrong. It doesn't discriminate. Llewellyn was very ill to begin with – even though she lived to be 111 – and Arabella was healthy and died at the age of fourteen. Neither of those women did anything remotely wrong. Neither did you. That is just how the curse works. And I'm so sorry," Draco murmured into her hair. Astoria gasped and wrenched herself away from him.

"Scorpius, oh Merlin Draco, he's-"

"Shhh. We'll monitor him closely, okay? We'll figure something out," Draco pulled gently on Astoria's hand and led her down to the first floor and out into the garden. After the first few steps in the cold breeze, he heard Astoria heave a sigh.

"I'm sorry-" Draco turned and pressed a finger to Astoria's mouth.

"Don't finish that. This is your life that this fucking malediction is messing with. You have every right to be less than composed right now. Don't you _dare_ apologise for that," Draco's eyes glinted with the fierceness he spoke with. Astoria nodded, and a look slid over her features that Draco could identify immediately; his body hummed in response. His suspicions were confirmed when her mouth crashed against his, and her hands threaded through his hair and pulled on it. A groan bubbled up his throat, but wasn't voiced, because he pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, and a spear of frustration sliced through Astoria's eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"You're upset. I don't want to take advantage of that. You're scared, and sad – is this really the time?" Draco murmured, a faint blush bruising his cheeks.

"We're married, I want you- wait a second, I'm not scared," Astoria huffed, even going as far as to cross your arms and step back. Draco huffed right back and grasped her elbows, bridging the distance between then as he drew her closer.

"Fine, you can say that, if you want. I know I'm scared. Looking at those journals? Seeing the blood on those pages, of them close to their final moments? Knowing that unless we find a cure, that's going to happen to you? Merlin, Astoria, this is crazy," As Draco turned away to start pacing, something he did when he was nervous or trying to figure something out, Astoria grabbed his arm and swung him back toward her. She put her hands on either side of his face.

"I feel awful right now, okay? Yes, I'm scared, but it's not just that. I'm frustrated because there's no cure, I'm guilty because I'm putting you and Scorpius and you mum through this too. I just-I need you right now, Draco. Please," She kissed him once, twice, three times before Draco sighed and responded. She wandlessly transfigured a nearby bench into a thick blanket, which she banished amongst the long reeds and stems of flowers in a section of the garden. She yanked Draco's jumper off and pushed him in the direction of the blanket. He fell back and Astoria straddled him, fusing their lips together as they helped to divest each other of their clothing. Moans and sighs rose and fell in tandem until they both met their ultimate release.

Afterward, they lay in the comforting circle of each other's arms, catching their breath. Draco lazily summoned his jumper and transfigured it into another blanket, which he cast a warming charm on and draped over them both. Astoria sighed and cuddled closer, her breathing evening out into something resembling sleep. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead and was asleep himself in moments, content.

 **A/N: Hello! Here's a new chapter! Where are my reviews? Please review and let me know what you think lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you sure you want me there today, love?" Draco leaned against the door frame of their rooms in their France Château as he watched his wife dress. She'd finally decided on a velveteen slate coloured knee length dress. There was dark green embroidery telling tales of vines and leaves along the hem of her dress. She turned to him in surprise.

"Of course I want you there, Draco. I'm nervous that everyone's going to see through this-" Astoria twirled around and the dress billowed out, displaying the back of the dress that had yet to be buttoned up, "and see the sickness that I see in the mirror every day. Do me up?" Astoria said, looking at him over her shoulder as she bared her back to him. Draco did the buttons up one by one.

"Okay… though I still find that I put my foot in my mouth with your friends, sometimes," Draco murmured. Astoria shook her head.

"It's honestly just a difference in how we were all raised. It's bound to cause friction sometimes. Besides, they _like_ you, Draco. Even ten years later, so that's got to mean something. But just in case they get to be too much, I also invited Blaise and Pansy," Astoria chuckled. Draco finished buttoning up her dress and opened her side of the bedside table to get the pendant he'd given her the first day of courting.

"Not Theo?" Draco inquired as he clasped the pendant around her neck, smoothing his hands along her shoulders.

"I couldn't get hold of him. He didn't answer my owls, and I didn't feel up to apparating. Using the floo gives me headaches now so I've been avoiding it. I just figured he was letting me down gently," Astoria said on a laugh. She missed Draco's concerned face

"I suppose it does mean something that your friends still put up with me after ten years. But Theo wouldn't leave you wondering about an event. He's too much a pureblood to do that. He'd at least respond to an RSVP. When Blaise and Pansy get here I'm going to take them with me to go get him, okay?" Not missing the tension in his voice, Astoria looked over her shoulder at him so she could see his face.

"Is Theo okay?"

"He… gets a bit weird sometimes. Doesn't want anything to do with anyone. Drowns himself in drink. We just need to get him up and going. It's no worries, love," Draco reassured, kissing her cheek.

"Okay," Astoria said, momentarily mollified.

"Why do you get me to button up your dresses? I've always meant to ask. You do have a wand for that, you know," Draco said jokingly, trying to add some levity into the situation. Astoria turned around to face her husband, leaning into his body.

"I like it when you do up the buttons on my dresses. It makes something… mundane… all the more meaningful," Astoria whispered the last against his lips, and Draco smiled in response.

"As much as I would love to indulge the birthday witch, we shouldn't start something we can't finish. Our guests will be arriving soon," The moment he said his last word, the sound of the knocker reverberated throughout the house.

"Of course. Let's go meet our friends," Astoria linked her arm through Draco's, but before she could lead them both downstairs, Draco produced a potion vial out of his blazer pocket and handed it to her.

"Bottom's up," Draco said to his wife. She made a face at him but unstopped the vial and downed the potion. She stuck her tongue out and made a sound of disgust. Once she'd gotten over the taste, she schooled her face into an expression of calm and led him downstairs. As they made their way, they could already hear someone arguing with Starry.

"No, Starry, I can announce myself-"

"Miss Parkinson, I is being allowed to announce-"

"Best to just let her do it, Starry-"

"Mister Zabini, I must be being allowed to do my job-"

"Oh, forget this – Astoria? Draco! We're here!" Draco could hear the piercing sound of Pansy's voice over Starry's insistent protests as they came down the staircase.

"Starry, if you could please ensure our guests have refreshments? Thank you," Astoria smoothly sent the house elf off with something else to do. Blaise took Astoria's free hand and brought it to his lips.

"Happy birthday, _Bella_ ," he murmured against her skin. Astoria gave a laugh at the man's bold antics.

"Why thank you, good sir. Hello, Pansy!" Astoria turned to the woman and they exchanged a warm embrace. Draco cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to corral Theo. He didn't answer Astoria's multiple invitations, and I would like to get this sorted before anyone else arrives," he said, quickly. Blaise and Pansy both nodded and followed Draco out of the house, just as Melanie came through the floo network. Astoria immediately moved to help her and was pulled into a tight embrace instead.

"Happy birthday lovely! Am I the first one here?" Melanie asked, looking around.

"Blaise and Pansy arrived, but Draco kidnapped them to go corral Theo, who's… probably sleeping," Astoria decided. Melanie nodded and enlarged a gaily wrapped box with her wand before floating it over to a nearby table. Starry appeared beside Melanie, making her jump, as she handed her a glass of Prosecco.

"Thank you, Starry. You're a godsend. Hate travelling by floo but apparition makes me dizzy lately, think it's just long hours at work," Melanie explained away with a flapping hand.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Astoria asked. Melanie laughed.

"Not much. I plan to enjoy myself tonight and sleep the whole weekend," Melanie said, winking.

"Miss Sandrine and Miss Alexandra is being arrived, Miss Astoria!"

"Thanks Starry!" Astoria shouted as the two women walked into the receiving room, arm in arm. Astoria bustled over to them, hugging them both. Alexandra and Sandrine added their presents to the table.

"How are you, birthday witch?" Alexandra oozed happiness as she kissed Astoria's cheek.

"Lovely. How are you ladies?" Astoria looked between the two as Sandrine grasped Astoria's arm in a comforting touch.

"Blaise took me to Venice on a vacation," Sandrine mumbled, redness flushing her neck. Alexandra and Astoria whistled and oohed. Sandrine laughed.

"That must have been fun!" Astoria smiled. Sandrine nodded.

"It was. Where is Blaise, anyway? He was on his way before I was; he should be here by now," Sandrine said, looking around for him.

"Oh, he, Draco, and Pansy-"

"Are here with Theo!" Pansy sing songed as she led the way into the receiving room, a wan looking Theo on her arm. Blaise and Draco followed behind. Blaise immediately went to Sandrine and kissed her cheek. Sandrine smiled up at him. Astoria moved to Theo and went up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Theo's shoulders.

"Thanks for coming," Astoria whispered. Theo's lanky arms wrapped around her moments later. He gave her a kiss on the cheek; his breath smelled faintly of pepper up potion.

"How could I miss it?" He murmured, floating his own gift to join the modest pile once they pulled apart.

"Miss Lydia is being arrived!" Came Starry's voice from the foyer.

"Thank you, Starry," Lydia threw behind her as she breezed into the receiving room and rushed to embrace Astoria.

"Let's go into the lounge and eat and relax - Starry will make sure to move the presents in there afterwards," Draco said, ushering everyone along. Daphne and Marcus were already in the lounge, having a terse discussion in hushed tones that abruptly ended once Draco opened the door. The couple plastered smiles on their faces as everyone came in. Astoria looked at the two and minutely shook her head. Food appeared on the large table on the opposite end of the room from the fireplace, as well as the presents. Everyone got food and settled on the chairs ranging around the fireplace. Astoria and Draco shared the loveseat.

"I'm so glad we were able to get you all up to the château. Thank you for coming, everyone!" Astoria said happily, leaning against her husband and leaving her food untouched.

"Where is your lovely son, Draco, Astoria?" Lydia asked, delicately biting into a canapé.

"My mother took her for the weekend; it was her birthday gift to us," Draco answered. Lydia have a knowing smile while Blaise smirked.

"Going to try for baby number two, are you?" Blaise noticed that both of their faces shut down when he teased them, and didn't know why. A look around the room told him that no one else did, either.

"Uh, no, Blaise. That's not happening," Astoria murmured. Draco put his arm around his wife's shoulders and held on so tightly that his knuckles paled.

"Am I missing something here? You two look like I just kicked your pet ferret," Blaise confusedly looked between the pair.

"Ermine," both Astoria and Draco swiftly corrected. Blaise held up his hands.

"Alright, sorry. Ermine. What did I say?" Astoria looked to her husband.

"We might as well, it's been almost a year," she implored. Draco sighed.

"You're right. So, uh, we haven't told anyone this - only my mother and Astoria's parents know - but my father died almost a year ago now," Draco's words were met with murmurings from the group that Astoria shushed by holding up her hands.

"Let me explain. When Lucius attempted suicide in Azkaban Narcissa was able to convince the Wizengamot to entrust him into her care. Things were okay for… a while," Astoria conceded.

"But then Scorpius was born and things changed. He started whispering to him about how life was like before Voldemort fell and how it was glorious to be a death eater," Draco shuddered, let go of his wife and put his head in his hands, unable to continue. Astoria rubbed his back and took up the mantle.

"We formed a united front and told Lucius that he would no longer have access to Scorpius. Lucius didn't handle that well at all. He performed the Cruciatus curse on Draco, who fell and hit his head on the steps. When I tried to interfere, he cast it on me. Narcissa saved us, but Draco was heavily concussed and at the time - at the-" Astoria stopped and clutched at her chest, her breathing loud in the room. Draco murmured into her ear and she started taking deep, measured breaths. She calmed down and took a deep pull on her prosecco while Draco finished.

"The Cruciatus just… hit in the worst spot and dealt her internal damage, causing a miscarriage. She was three months pregnant, and given how hard it was for her to give birth to Scorpius she wanted it to be further along before she told anyone, but…." Draco lifted his arms helplessly. Blaise cleared his throat and turned shiny eyes to his best mate and his wife, who was curled against Draco.

"Mate, Astoria, I'm-" Astoria lifted red rimmed eyes to his own and he stopped.

"We know. We're sorry we didn't tell you, Any of you, but it's just been hard, and the fewer people that knew, the better our chances were at keeping everything out of the papers, and, yeah… we're still dealing with everything," Astoria's whispered words caused Draco to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Why don't we open presents, hmm? Starry, could you refill everyone's glasses please?" Pansy took charge in desperately changing the subject but once Astoria started opening her gifts, everyone felt the tension leave the room bit by bit. Pansy and Alexandra brought forth their join gift for Astoria to open first.

"Pansy and I made this; we hope you like it," Alexandra gushed. Astoria lifted the lid off the long rectangular box that had been festooned with a forest green bow that she'd untied and placed around Draco's neck, to the hilarity of their friends. She gasped as she saw what rested inside.

"Well, take it out so the rest of us can see!" Sandrine urged. Astoria did as requested and everyone made sounds of amazement. It was an extravagant dress in a ruby red that had cut outs along the ribs to waist, and slits from mid-thigh down on both sides. There was not much of a back to the dress; instead, two thin strips on either side of her hips crisscrossed upward to form straps over the shoulders to join a sweetheart neckline. Black, glinting embroidery decorated the gauzy, clingy red material, depicting swirls and labyrinthine patterns at the right side of the bust, left hip, and the hem. There were stiletto black shoes included, that were clearly Louboutins with the signature shiny red lacquered soles. Draco's mouth popped open, and Astoria openly laughed at his surprise, and smiled at the lust that lingered just behind the shock.

"This dress is beautiful! I can't wait to wear it," Astoria bubbled. Pansy and Alexandra looked at one another before Pansy spoke up.

"Well, since our joint fashion line is premiering at Fashion Week in Milan, we thought you could wear it there?" Pansy ventured. Astoria gave the two fashion designers a blank look before recovering.

"Of course I will! I do need to speak to the Head of Event Planning for it first, as I've been a bit behind on some of my obligations lately," Astoria murmured, to the shock of everyone.

"Wait, you haven't spoken to anyone in Milan yet?" Alexandra ventured. Astoria shook her head.

"Not as of yet."

"But it's in four months, you know how long it all takes to organise!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I know. I'll speak to them, though. I've not missed a Fashion Week since I've been doing it. I'm not about to start now," Astoria determinedly declared.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to have you. The people they have currently are dolts. You could do both their jobs and still be able to do much more to help," Pansy demurred.

"Ah, thank you, Pansy. This looks… I don't have words, but I positively love it and can't wait to wear it." Astoria clapped her hands excitedly and summoned the next gift. It was hastily wrapped and contained two things; a leather-bound journal, and a silver fountain pen. Astoria looked at the only person who could have given her this and her eyes fell onto Theo, who inclined his head toward her.

"Happy Birthday, Astoria," he murmured. Astoria smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, Theo." Astoria summoned the next gift, and its weight nearly topped her to the floor as it settled onto her lap. She unwrapped it and revealed a sizeable stack of books from varying genres. She looked to Melanie and beamed at her.

"I can't wait to read these," Astoria enthused. Melanie smiled back.

"Every year, lovely. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. Whose is next… ah, Lydia." Astoria opened an envelope and looked inside to find a voucher for one of the most exclusive wizarding spas in Britain.

"I hope you enjoy. It says on the voucher you can invite up to ten people to accompany you, if you wish to," Lydia explained.

"Of course, you're all coming," Astoria quickly dismissed going alone, "Everyone should have the opportunity to be pampered every once in a while." Astoria set the envelope aside and summoned the next to last package.

"Oh, whose is this?" Astoria asked when she summoned a wad of what looked like heavy parchment that was unaddressed.

"Just open it," Blaise urged with a smirk. Astoria did as she was bid and gasped upon seeing the contents. She nudged Draco to look and he shook his head.

"I know what's in there already," Draco smirked himself, nearly a mirror image of Blaise's expression.

"These are open ended tickets and vouchers that expire after a year, just so you know. And you can stay in my flat in New York while you're there; right in the thick of one of the most populated wizarding areas of New York, steps away from the theatre district. On top of that, you have a voucher to see any of the wizarding shows that are playing when you go, and a voucher to eat at one of the most popular restaurants there, called _Nox_. It's actually quite good," Blaise finished, looking to Sandrine for confirmation, who was already nodding.

"Yes, we spent some time in New York and ate there before going to Venice; you'll really enjoy it, Astoria," Sandrine reassured.

"Thank you both, this is wonderful. And last but not least…." Astoria summoned over the box that had been wrapped in green paper and topped with a silver bow, and as she untied the bow all the sides of the box fell away to reveal a lovely hand-made box. Atop the box, clearly under a stasis charm and glazed to the wood, were several of the flowers that Draco had given her during their courtship and engagement. Astoria kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Oh lovely it's beautiful. But how does it open?" Astoria asked, seeing no seam of any kind. In response, Draco placed his and Astoria's hands on top of the box and a seam appeared, bisecting the box so Astoria could lift the top part away. The inside was lined with velvet, and within the box there was a folded up piece of parchment. Astoria reached for it and read it aloud.

 _Astoria,_

 _Happy twenty-sixth birthday. I was stumped with what to gift to you this year, but finally decided upon what rests before you. This is what I'm going to call a memory box. Down the road, whenever either of us are feeling less than our best, we could open this up and see it filled with mementos and letters of our fondest experiences, in order to help lessen any hardships that, Merlin forbid, may accost us along the way._

 _With all my love,_

 _Draco._

Astoria kissed Draco soundly on the lips and unwound the green ribbon from around his neck, placing that and the silver ribbon into the box and replacing the lid once more.

"It is beautiful, Draco. Thank you." Astoria's eyes shined as she looked at her husband, saying what she could with her expression what she couldn't with her voice.

"Of course, love," Draco murmured, winding his arm around his wife. Blaise moved to sit with Theo and struck up a conversation with him, abruptly calling the gift giving to an end. With all the gifts opened, Astoria leaned back against Draco on the loveseat they shared, momentarily content to just sit and let conversation to roll over her. Astoria vanished her drink and used her wand to pour water into a glass, which she gulped down.

"You alright?" Draco said with his lips to her ear. Astoria shook her head.

"Potion is making me nauseated," Astoria gritted between tight lips. Draco rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting touch.

"That's a week in a row. We'll see the healer when we get back," Draco assured her.

"Agreed." Astoria nodded. Lydia, eyes sharp as a tack, had noticed Astoria's odd behaviour all night. She moved to sit beside Astoria, forcing Draco to shift slightly to accommodate her.

"Are you alright? Normally I'd just let you soldier on, but you've been pale as ghost and haven't touched any food so I'm worried about you," Lydia uttered under her breath, eyes flickering with concern.

"Don't feel so great, no," Astoria murmured, embarrassed.

"Maybe you should have a lie down," Lydia suggested. Shocked chocolate eyes met icy blue.

"But, it's my party. I'd be such a bad host-"

"It's your birthday, you're entitled to do what you want." Lydia maintained.

"I can host, Astoria. It's fine," Draco assured her. Lydia pulled Astoria to her feet, ignoring her weak protests.

"Astoria's going to take a bit of a kip. Seems Draco tired her out last night," Lydia playfully smirked, but her façade dipped a bit when she noticed both Draco and Astoria redden a bit in the cheeks unexpectedly. It turned an excuse she'd thought up into the truth. Blaise wolf whistled, and Lydia dragged Astoria t her room before any more comments were made. Astoria shakily made her way to the bed and sat down. She banded her arms across her stomach and took shallow breaths, finally letting on how poorly she felt. Lydia summoned a glass from the bedside table and poured some water from her wand into it. She held it out to Astoria and was off putted by Astoria's suspicious glance at the liquid.

"Just water?" she murmured. Lydia nodded.

"Promise," Lydia assure her friend, concerned with her behaviour. Astoria took a hesitant sip and sighed as it soothed her uncertain throat and stomach.

"Thanks, Lydia."

"Of course, no-" Lydia stopped as she noticed Astoria's eyes bulge and her friend immediately ran to the loo. Retching sounds could be heard behind the partially closed door. Lydia ventured to the loo and saw Astoria's hunched form over the toilet. Lydia held Astoria's hair back and out of the way as her friend was violently ill. When Astoria's body seemed to relax, Lydia stepped to the sink for a moment and soaked a washcloth, which she handed to Astoria. She gratefully used it on her neck, face, and finally her mouth before tossing it into the laundry basket near the sink. Astoria leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Thanks, Lydia," Astoria murmured.

"Look, I know what you said down there, but are you sure you're not pregnant?" At Lydia's words, the look Astoria sent Lydia withered the woman's any further assumptions.

"I'm not. I cannot physically have children. The healers removed my reproductive organs." The devastation oozed from Astoria's words and left Lydia's chest feeling tight in sympathy.

"Then what's going on with you? You've not touched your food, you're as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and you've just been sick." Lydia frowned, awaiting an answer. Astoria sighed in clear defeat and pinned Lydia with a gaze that Narcissa would be proud of.

"You cannot tell anyone, I repeat, _anyone_ of what I'm about to tell you now. Understand?" Astoria demanded. Lydia nodded.

"Okay, okay. What's wrong?"

"My family was cursed with a Malediction of the blood in the fourteenth century. It's been dormant for the last few generations. Until now," Astoria lifted her foot and rested it on top of her other knee. While Astoria had used makeup to cover the blackened veins of her ankle, at such a close inspection no amount of makeup would pass muster. Lydia gasped.

"Oh Salazar, no, Astoria," more than a little distraught, Lydia's voice shook as she spoke. She stood and started the pace the length of the spacious bathroom. After a few rounds, when Astoria didn't respond, Lydia sat down on the floor beside her friend and swiped delicately under her eyes.

"How long?"

"Uh well it started back in April after Fashion Week-"

"APRIL!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yes, April. Look, I didn't even tell my parents until around August. Draco didn't even know right away, alright? Please don't give me grief. You've had no idea how hard everything has been, Lydia. Everything with Lucius last year, then finding out I have the malediction, and pretending that everything's been okay…." Astoria shook her head.

"You didn't have to pretend. We're your friends, we're here for you," Lydia murmured quietly.

"I know, I know. I've just been… coming to terms with this thing. And there's no definitive date that this curse is going to kill me, either. Could be tomorrow, could be a decade from now, could be a hundred years from now. That makes me anxious. And the potions aren't working either," Astoria said on a defeatist sigh.

"Ah. That's why you were sick."

"Yes. I'm still getting my footing here. I need more time before I tell everyone else. Which is why I don't want you telling anyone."

"Curses like these won't let you get your footing. Don't go through this alone. Pushing us away might be easier, but it's wrong, lovely. I won't hide this forever. So I hope you tell everyone soon, before I do it myself," Lydia huffed, frustrated at her friend's stupidity. She got to her feet and left the bathroom, while Astoria remained on the floor, stunned. She knew her friend had a point. Lydia never spoke more than a few sentences unless it was important.

Astoria just needed to pluck up the kind of courage that Gryffindors were known for to do it.


End file.
